


An Empress' Duty

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: With the war efforts being harder on her troops than she expected, Edelgard sinks low enough to sleep with a lord that she finds revolting in order to provide her troops with the provisions that they need.
Kudos: 13





	An Empress' Duty

Sitting on the edge of her bed and looking at herself in the mirror that sat only a few feet away from her bed, Empress Edelgard took a good look at her body. Her eyes drifted along every curve of her busty and developed figure while she sat naked on her sheets. Seeing herself like this made things clear just why some fat and ugly lord would want to sleep with her in order to help her maintain supplies for the war. But the acceptance of her beauty and her clear sexual attraction didn’t help her accept that she had to sleep with a man she didn’t know in the first place.

“Why do I, the Empress, need to sleep with a fat and ugly slob of a lord just to help our war efforts? You think the bastard would just be willing to go along and help.” A heavy sigh left Edelgard’s lips as she watched a gentle blush come to her reflection. “I was hoping to save myself for my precious teacher as well. It seems that dream is shattered tonight.” With sadness and disdain filling her eyes, Edelgard gave herself one last look in the mirror to see her beauty and attractive body before getting up from her bed and making her way over toward her closet.   
  
“That bastard wanted me to dress special for him when I met him. I might as well do as he wants. If I’m lucky, I can slit his throat when I’m done with this travesty of a night and take all the supplies that I need.”   
  
***************************************************   
  
Later that night, Edelgard roamed through the halls of her own castle as she waited for the lord that demanded her for his sexual release for the night. In the back of her mind, she was still tempted to just kill him off and seize his assets while she had a chance, wanting to keep her virginity for her precious Byleth. However, just as the thought crossed her mind, the Empress met the man who she was to spend the night with. Her breath hitched inside of her neck when she got a good look at the man as he stood before her.   
  
She heard him refer to her as his empress with a polite bow, just like a lord below her should. But in the same moment, Edelgard noticed that the fat slob of a man was wider than he was tall, making him look all the more unappealing as she watched him stand up straight and look at her. “I assume that you’re the lord I’m to spend the night with if I hope for those provisions, correct?” Concern and disgust filled her voice as she watched the man eagerly nod his head, his eyes drifting up and down her body to take in every delicious curve that she possessed.

Edelgard almost wanted to vomit when she realized that it was the man she was looking for. But she didn’t get the chance when he suddenly grabbed her hand and started to pull her toward the room that had been offered to him during his visit. “This is going to be a very…. Very… unique night.” A deep and heavy sigh escaped her when he opened the door and allowed him to step in before her, making her way toward his bed and not caring about how he stepped behind her and locked the door behind him.   
  
“Thank you for joining tonight, Empress Edelgard. You’re correct that this will be a unique night! Not only do you get the provisions that you need, but we also get to enjoy each other’s company. And maybe, if we’re lucky, provide the kingdom with an heir at the same time!” The ugly lord couldn’t stop himself from chuckling and looking at his beloved empress before gesturing toward his bed and smiling at her. “If you wouldn’t mind taking off your coat, we can get tonight started, don’t you think?~”   
  
Edelgard shuddered as she listened to the man’s voice, actually taking it in for the first time since she bumped into him. Not only did he look ugly and repulsive, but his voice also matched his body almost perfectly. But she knew that she needed those provisions with the advice of her precious teacher gone and the war harder on her than she originally thought it would be. “Of course… It would be impolite for your Empress to make a….” The young empress paused as she tried to think of a way to describe her guest while taking off her coat and allowing a large portion of her body to be shown to him. “Honored guest like yourself wait on just what he’s here for.”   
  
While the hesitation before calling him honored caught the lord’s attention, he didn’t let it get to him as he watched his beloved Empress strip in front of him. When she pulled off her coat and allowed it to fall toward the floor, he saw that she was in a set of almost transparent white lingerie that accentuated the curves of her body almost perfectly. His eyes drifted up and down her body, taking in the sight of the strap of her panties tugging on her hips and causing her very plump and shapely rear end to fill out the underwear almost to the point of ripping.

Of course, when she turned around, the fat lord also got to see how well Edelgard’s breasts rested and filled out her bra perfectly. He also got to see her nipples through the very thin mesh that covered them when she brought her arm underneath her large mounds. “My my… Not only is our Empress a thing of pure beauty with a body of lust and sin like the rumors say. But I would think that she’s got a body that’s made to be bred as well. Your body is simply divine, Empress Edelgard.” He licked his lips as he watched Edelgard make her way toward his bed to sit down, his eyes locked on her hips as they swayed and almost popped with each step she took.

Unfortunately, as soon as she sat down on the edge of the lord’s bed, Edelgard found herself watching as he approached her. Sure, her breasts and ass jiggled with each step that she took, showing off parts of her body that everyone found attractive. But she watched as the fat lord’s stomach and almost his entire figure jiggled with each step. And almost immediately, she wanted to vomit when he got closer to her. Though, she kept herself in check for as long as she could while he brought one of his hands to each of her hips.   
  
“T-Thank you, my lord. Your words are truly appreciated.” Edelgard tried her best to conduct herself normally as the man brought both of his hands to her breasts, cupping her large and developed mounds in his grip. But before she could say a word, her lips were caught in a deep and heated kiss that left her feeling just as disgusted as she was when she saw him walk toward her. Her breath caught in her throat when he kissed her a second time, prompting her to return the affection and try to make sure that he at least enjoyed himself during the night.

Of course, that didn’t make Edelgard happy when his fat fingers sank into the soft skin of her breasts while they shared kiss after kiss. Nor did it make her happy when his tongue pushed into her mouth and she was able to taste whatever it was that he last ate. The bitter flavor that coated her tongue was the last straw in keeping Edelgard from vomiting as this disgusting man touched her wonderful body. Unfortunately, nothing came up as the man pulled himself away from her lips and started to pepper kisses along her neck instead.

Though, Edelgard could feel his hands trailing down her body until they ended up on her plump and shapely rear end, leaving her regretting her decision to go along with a night like this. Not only did his hands feel clammy and gross against her body, but the way he simply forced his tongue into her mouth was enough to make her wish that she had killed him when she first spotted him. But that thought of offing the man didn’t stay on her mind as his lips started to trail from her neck down to her collar bone and then to her lovely breasts. It left her shivering and shuddering as she looked across the room and as far away from the ugly lord as she was able.

“You know, Empress. I think this delightfully beautiful bra is getting in the way of your perfect breasts. Don’t you think it would be better if you took it off?”   
  
Edelgard almost went stiff when the man asked her to strip even more for him. She knew that she needed to in order to get those provisions that she needed for her troops. But that didn’t stop the Empress from sighing in discontent as she pulled her arms behind her back and unhooked her bra. Nor did it stop her from quickly tossing it across the room and allowing her full and bare breasts to go on display for the fat and ugly man.   
  
However, the most shameful of moans spilled from her lips as the lord wrapped his own around her breast. Almost immediately, Edelgard felt his tongue circling around her nipple, causing it to stiffen against his tongue while he sucked on her breast. It didn’t take more than a few moments of suckling and teasing her nipple before he decided to move on to the next, taking his time and clenching his teeth down around her nipple before giving it a solid tug. And in the process, Edelgard let out another moan before the lord moved let go of her nipple and moved his way to her other breast.

When he wrapped his lips around this one, it filled Edelgard with shame to know that her nipple was already hard when he started to play with it. But she didn’t open her mouth and say anything as he began to properly toy with her body, using it as he wanted to start getting himself off. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt him bite down on her nipple again. Though, she bit back the sound of pain that tried to leave her as she watched the fat lord pull away from her breasts.   
  
After only a few moments of playing with his empress’ breasts, the lord could feel just how hard and needy he was getting. Having such a beautiful and voluptuous woman in his grasp and bending at his will lit something up inside of him. And that something made itself very clear as it strained against his pants, leaving him almost panting as he looked at Edelgard and pointed toward the floor. “I hope it isn’t too much to ask, Empress. But I’d love for you to get down on your knees and pull out my cock. I think it’s time we start the night properly and have our fun. Don’t you?”   
  
A quiet and heaty chuckle rumbled in the lord’s throat as he looked at the empress, taking a step toward the bed and sitting down next to her to watch what she was going to do next. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before she moved and did what he wanted of her, both of them knowing that she needed the provisions that he could give her. “Whenever you’re ready, Empress Edelgard. I can’t wait to feel my Empress’s soft lips wrapped around my cock while she sucks me off.~”

Edelgard gave the man a hateful glare before she got down off of the bed and moved herself to get between his legs. She hesitantly moved her hands to hook into the hem of his pants before pulling them down to his knees, gasping in shock and concern when his hard, six-inch cock sprung out of his pants and almost smacked her in the face. She stared at his hard cock for a moment while continuing to absentmindedly pulling his pants down toward his ankles. Though, it didn’t take more than a moment for the heavy scent of sweat and musk to hit Edelgard’s nostrils when she stared at the cock, showing off her cautious gaze to the lord she was tending to.

Of course, she was slow as she moved her hands to wrap one of them around his shaft, keeping one of his thighs to give herself a little bit of balance while on her knees. When the Empress’ slender fingers wrapped around the thick cock, she couldn’t stop herself from whining under her breath, hoping that he couldn’t hear her. Nor could she stop herself from looking up at him when she felt his dick throb in the palm of her hands. “There. What do you want from here?”   
  
The question alone was enough to make the lord realize that there was some inexperience that his dear empress had. Whether it be due to the fact that she just didn’t know what a lot of men wanted or she had never been with a man before, he wasn’t sure. But the thought of being able to show the empress what a real cock could do made his lips curl into a twisted smile. “How about you start by giving me a handjob and then sandwich it between your perfect tits, Empress? I’d love to know how they feel around my dick.”   
  
With a heavy breath leaving her nostrils, Edelgard nodded her head and started to stroke the decent cock that was in her hand. It was her first, so she wasn’t sure of just how hard to grip it or how quickly to move. But she started stroking the throbbing member at a decent pace, keeping it hard in her hand and not letting it fall soft. Unfortunately, she didn’t realize that it wasn’t bringing the ugly lord she had to spend the night with any pleasure. And that only left her watching for his reaction as she stroked his shaft.

Of course, as she moved her hand up and down his member, the young empress could smell the musk of his cock wafting toward her every time that she pulled her hand back toward her. However, after a few moments, she noticed the look of glee on the man’s face turn to one of boredom. Edelgard quickly picked up the pace of her strokes, even taking a stronger grip around the shaft in an attempt to make the man cum. She didn’t know what she was doing or if it even felt good, but she wanted to make sure that this fat and ugly lord would give her the provisions that she wanted from him.

With just how inexperienced Empress Edelgard was acting, it quickly became clear to the lord just how inexperienced she was. It didn’t take more than a few moments of feeling her stroke his shaft to know that she hadn’t so much as touched a cock in the past. His lips curled into a twisted and delightful smile when he realized that, depending on just how far he took the night, he’d be taking the precious empress’ virginity and showing her the joys of having a cock inside of her.

Just the thought of taking her virginity alone was almost enough to make the lord cum all over her face and her hand right then and there. But he held back and took a deep breath before letting out a fake and heavy sigh. “Your hand just isn’t cutting it, Empress. Hurry up and use those perfect tits. Let me know how they feel around my shaft.” Deep down, the ugly lord knew that he was likely taking things too far for Edelgard to enjoy herself, but he didn’t exactly care. Especially when she let out a quiet huff and brought her hands underneath her breasts, squashing them around his cock and letting it rest in her warm and wonderful cleavage. “Maybe you’ll be able to make my cum with them.”

Another sigh left Edelgard’s lips as she felt the six-inch member throb between her breasts and give her the impression that he liked this better than her hand. Which was exactly what she wanted to get this done sooner rather than later. With her hands still cupping the underside of her breasts, the young empress hesitated for only a moment before she started to move her breasts up and down his shaft. Much to her horror, Edelgard started to feel pleasure from having something so hot and hard between her breasts and resting in her cleavage.

Unfortunately, that sense of pleasure only stayed in the back of her mind as she closed her eyes and started to move her breasts up and down the fat lord’s shaft a little bit faster than when she started. It wasn’t enough to bring him a massive increase in pleasure, but Edelgard knew that she was doing the right thing when she heard him groan and felt him throbbing even harder between her breasts than when she started. “It’s so hot between my breasts…” A quiet whine rumbled in Edelgard’s throat as she looked up toward the man and waited for just what he was going to do next.

The pleasure from having his empress’ breasts sandwiched around his cock was better than anything the lord had ever felt in the past. Not only were her breasts bigger and more firm than any other pair that has graced his presence, but the way she hesitated and clearly hated what she was doing just turned him on even more. As well as the thought that he was going to be deflowing his empress before the night was over. His lips curled into a bright smile as he sat back and relished in the pleasure of having her large mounds surrounding his shaft more and more by the second.

“You’re doing fine so far, Empress Edelgard.” That was the only warning that the man gave as he came closer and closer to his orgasm, mentally debating on telling her when he was going to cum or allowing her to find out when he eventually just blew his load on her face. It didn’t take more than seeing Edelgard’s disdained face to know that he had to wait until he blew his load to let her know that he was cumming. The lord brought a hand to the back of his empress’ head to keep her from pulling herself back as his cock throbbed and twitched between her breasts.

Of course, being able to feel his cock throbbing and pulsing between her breasts was enough for Edelgard to know that he was getting closer to cumming. But she didn’t know just when he would or if he would say anything when he did. She was left in the dark and she reminded herself of that fact each and every time the tip of his dick poked out from between her breasts and looked her dead in the eyes. She tilted her head up to look at his face, hoping that something about that ugly mug would be able to tell her when he was getting close or when he would blow his load.

Unfortunately, just as she tilted her head to look at him, his cock erupted between her breasts. Rope after rope of his thick, disgusting, and surprisingly warm seed splattered against her chin, her neck, her breasts, and her face. And it left Edelgard almost reeling if it wasn’t for the lord keeping a firm grip on the back of her head to keep her from pulling away. Though, that grip also came in handy when he pushed her head down and forced her to take the last rope of cum that he shot directly onto her eye, forcing her to close it tight to avoid getting any in her eye.

However, once all the cum stopped flowing, Edelgard pulled herself back as far as she could, noticing that the lord’s cock had gone semi-soft in the few seconds after he came. A quiet giggle escaped her when she realized just how pathetic it looked semi-soft in front of her large, perky, and round breasts. She dragged her tongue along her lips in hopes that he would be done with her now that he came just the once. But, she didn’t get her wish when she heard him snap his fingers above her head, causing her to look up at his face. “What is it now, my lord? Are you wanting more out of tonight? If so, it seems that you might be a bit ill-prepared to do so.”   
  
“Empress Edelgard… Shut your mouth or put it to use. Lick my cock clean and suck it until it’s hard again. Even if you are inexperienced in how to please men, you should be able to do that much. Or, at the very least, I hope you’re willing to try your damnedest if you want those provisions.” The fat man stood up from the bed and took a step forward, forcing his semi-soft cock to press right up against Empress Edelgard’s soft lips. He chuckled above her as he looked down to see just what she was doing, only to have his vision cut off by his stomach getting in the way.

Before she could say a word in the matter, Edelgard watched as the man both sucked in his gut and pulled it as far as he could to allow her better access to his dick. And she was reminded of just how disgusting he was thanks to that, leaving her wanting to vomit as she leaned forward and started to slowly drag her tongue along his shaft. The flavor of his cum on her tastebuds was vile and almost made her shiver in disgust when she actually tasted it. However, the empress did her best to keep herself as composed as she could while closing her eyes and making her way down to the base of his shaft and toward his heavy and fat balls. “As you wish, my lord. Whatever it takes to make you happy tonight. But, I’d like to be able to clean myself off before I bother to-”   
  
Edelgard didn’t get to finish her sentence when the fat lord grabbed onto the back of her head and forced her to take his semi-hard cock into her mouth. A loud and annoying whine rumbled in the empress’ throat as she was forced to take the man’s shaft into her mouth when it was covered in his cum and a small amount of her sweat. But she couldn’t bring herself to say anything as he kept a hand on the back of her head and started to control the pace at which her head moved. It only took a moment for the man to start moving her head at the pace he desired, making her take the first three inches before pulling her back until only the tip remained in her mouth.   
  
“Be sure to use your tongue while you’re at it, Empress. We wouldn’t want our war efforts to go to waste because you’re unable to please a man, would we?~”   
  
The fat lord was really starting to get on Edelgard’s nerves as he gained more and more confidence out of just what he was wanting from her. But she did as she was told and pressed her tongue against the underside of his shaft and kept it there while he moved her back and forth. Of course, she looked up to see his face while he forced her onto his shaft. But she wasn’t able to see much with his stomach in the way, even if he was holding it out of the way to allow himself to see Edelgard sucking on his length.

Of course, once it started to harden again in her mouth, Edelgard felt like she wanted to gag. Not only was the taste horrid and much to her displeasure, but with the pace that was quickly intensifying, it wasn’t long until she found herself being perfectly facefucked like she was just a toy for the man. Which was exactly how she expected her night with him to go. But the young empress still hoped that he wouldn’t be too rough with her as he went about getting his own pleasure.

Unfortunately, as his cock hardened and grew stiff against her tongue, it didn’t take long before Edelgard started to gag and choke on it when the lord pushed her as deep onto his shaft as he could. Feeling it push into her throat wasn’t something that the young empress exactly wanted to feel during her night, but with the grip on the back of her head, she didn’t have a choice in the matter. Especially once the fat lord started to groan above her and thrust his hips in time with how he moved her head. So, not only did the shaft reach deeper into her throat than when she started, but it also felt like it started to stretch out her throat as well. At least, until Edelgard heard the ugly lord clear his throat and cause her to look up at him.

“Take off your thong, get naked, and lay down on your back, Empress. I want to see your cunt before I rob you of your virginity.” The tone that the lord took was one that made it clear he thought he was in control of the situation. And it only became clear that he actually was when he pulled his hand off from the back of Edelgard’s head and she rose up to her feet. “That’s the way, Empress. You know what needs to be done.”

When she stood up for the lord, Edelgard let out a heavy sigh before hooking her thumbs into the strap of her thong and peeling it down over her plump and shapely rear end, letting the fabric drop to the floor a moment later. And, to make sure that the lord had a good look at what she assumed he wanted to see, the young empress turned herself around and bent over for only a moment. Just long enough for the revolting man to see her perfect ass before she stood up and plopped herself down onto the bed. With another sigh leaving her lips, Edelgard reached for the horns that she kept in her hair, starting to pull them off only to be stopped when the felt the lord’s hand grab onto her wrist.

“Keep the horns on. I have a use for those.~” The disgusting lord dragged his tongue along his lips as he watched his precious empress lay back onto the bed, spreading her legs enough for him to get a good look at her virgin cunt. Though, he only took a single moment to admire the perfectly pristine and shaven pussy before leaning in close and dragging his tongue along it. And, much to his pleasure, he heard a small and shameful whine of pleasure leave Edelgard’s lips the moment that he did.

Having some fat and ugly man lick her pussy wasn’t how Edelgard saw her night going in the slightest. But the more he dragged his tongue along her cunt, the more pleasure that she started to feel as he did so. Combined with the pleasure and bliss from him playing and sucking on her breasts, and she was already closing in on an orgasm that she didn’t want. Hot and blissful breaths started to leave the young empress as this man’s tongue expertly danced around her cunt and her clit, teasing her and quickly bringing her to the edge of her orgasm but refusing to allow her to reach it.

As the pleasure continued to wash over her and increase, Edelgard instinctively brought one of her hands to her breasts. Deep down, she knew that she shouldn’t add fuel to this man’s fire of lust. But she couldn’t stop herself from teasing herself just a little bit with how good it felt to have him eating her out. The way his tongue circled around her clit before trailing down her slit and just barely penetrating her before pulling back out and repeating the process was enough to leave her on the verge of cumming but unable. It certainly didn’t help that she knew this man wouldn’t be satisfied until she had cum or until he had cum inside of her. And something about that thought wasn’t as bad as it should have been in her mind.

However, Edelgard didn’t get much of a say in whatever the man wanted as he suddenly pushed his tongue as deep into her pussy as he could reach. A sharp and blissful moan erupted from her lips the moment that he did so, allowing him to know just how good it felt to have his tongue so deep inside of her. In fact, with his tongue quickly and eagerly exploring her inner walls, it didn’t take long before she reached the orgasm that her body was so close to.

Edelgard’s back arched off of the bed as her inner walls clamped down around the man’s tongue, leaving her panting and hating herself for being able to cum from such a disgusting man’s touch. Of course, that didn’t stop her from squeezing her breast and bringing herself a bit of her own pleasure when she came, hoping to drown out what her body was feeling and forget that this ugly lord is the reason that she came tonight. But that didn’t last for long before the lord pulled his mouth away from her pussy and she was able to see a strand of her arousal connected to his tongue and lower lip for just a moment before he broke it by licking his lips.

Before she could say a word, Edelgard found herself watching as the fat lord crawled onto the bed over her body and she felt his cock pressing against her freshly-eaten pussy. His fat stomach pressed against her perfectly toned one as he started to rock his hips back and forth, grinding against her pussy while bringing one of his hands to her cheek to force her to look at him. However, Edelgard didn’t give him the satisfaction of looking him in the eye when he tilted her head to look in his direction. “Yes, my lord? Is there something you want?”   
  
“Of course there is, Empress Edelgard. What man wouldn’t want his dear empress to look him in the eyes as he takes her virginity?~” A devious chuckle rumbled in the man’s throat as he looked at the beautiful woman he managed to bring into his bed tonight, seeing the fear and concern in her eyes as his cock rubbed back and forth against her pussy while they spoke. “So, do it. Look me in the eyes as I steal your virginity from you and fuck you like a common street whore.”

Edelgard only hesitated for a moment before she looked into the lord’s eyes. She didn’t want to accept that he was going to take her virginity, but she didn’t get to open her mouth and tell him off like she wanted when she felt every single inch of his cock plunged inside of her. Inch after inch of his throbbing member filled her virgin pussy, robbing the young empress of her virginity and making her feel his full weight against her as she stared into his eyes. And Edelgard could see the look of joy and power that rushed through his gaze, causing her heart to beat rampantly in her chest.

As pleasure and pain started to feel her body, the young empress kept herself quiet to avoid tipping the man off to how she felt. But she was unable to hide the look of pain that crossed her face as she bit down on her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet. Of course, trying to keep herself quiet didn’t stop her breasts from bouncing with each rough and powerful thrust that the fat lord made inside of her. Nor did it keep Edelgard from feeling every inch of his cock pushing as deep into her cunt with each intense thrust.

Every time the lord rocked his hips, Edelgard was reminded about how her virginity was meant to be saved for someone that she loved and not some disgusting slob of a man. And as she clenched her teeth onto her lower lip she was reminded of just how rough he was thrusting into her as his hands gripped tightly onto her sides. Not her hips, but the side of her toned and perfected body, leaving his fingers sinking into her skin with each thrust as his grip only grew tighter. Hot and heavy breaths rushed through the young empress’ nostrils as she stared at the man that robbed her of her virginity and her chances of being a pure woman for her precious teacher.

However, the more that the ugly lord thrust into her, the more pleasure that Edelgard started to feel rushing through her body. She closed her eyes for only a moment as her breasts bounced and heaved with each thrust, hoping to keep herself from looking at the disgrace of a man that was filling her with pleasure. Unfortunately, he didn’t let her pull away from his gaze, grabbing onto her cheeks and forcing her to look in his direction before dragging his tongue along her cheek and making her shudder.   
  
“My dear Empress. Don’t look away from the man that is fucking you and showing you the love that a woman like you deserves. Look at me and understand that your virginity has been stolen from the one you were saving yourself for.~” The revolting lord chuckled as he watched Edelgard’s eyes open up and look at him, seeing her spirit dwindling and starting to break just from him fucking her without a care in the world. But he was quick to bring his hands from her sides to her breasts, wanting to contain her large and perfect breasts from bouncing and jiggling without any restraint. “The only thing I would change about a body like yours is making sure that your breasts stayed in place while I fucked you through the night.”

As the slob of a man continued to hammer his length into her, Empress Edelgard remained as quiet as she could while pleasure continued to wash over her. She didn’t want to feel good because of a man like him. Nor did she want him to have the confidence and satisfaction of making her cum. But the young empress was already finding herself feeling better and better by the second as he used his full weight to fuck her as hard into his bed that he was able to.

But just before her pleasure reached its peak, the young empress felt the slob pull his cock out of her tight pussy and then suddenly felt nothing for a moment. A moment that ended in the surprisingly warm feeling of rope after rope of his cum landing on her stomach and panting her body in his seed. A moment that ended in Edelgard understanding that this man was going to mark her as his own territory whether she liked it or not. And that feeling cemented itself in her mind when she felt another few ropes of cum splatter against the underside of her breasts and drip onto her body.

“We’re far from done, Empress. On your hands and knees.”   
  
The man’s voice shook Edelgard from her thoughts just in time for her to see him gesture toward the bed, silently telling her where to go before he could continue using her body. But, at this point in the night, she didn’t bother fighting back. Not with the knowledge that he was going to use her body however he desired for as long as he could keep it up. She crawled onto the bed without any sigh or sound of discontent, getting on her hands and knees for him and slightly shaking her rear end from side to side to give him a bit of a view before he climbed after her. However, a quiet and shamefully blissful breath did leave her lips when she felt the man grab onto her hips.

Not even a moment later, the young empress felt the lord’s cock plunge into her pussy once again, forcing a shrill and excited moan from her lips. One that she quickly covered up with her hand when she realized the noise that she had made. But when he didn’t start thrusting into her right away, Edelgard started to move her hips back and forth on her own, pushing her rear end against the fat man’s lap to feel his cock push into her. Not a word left her lips as she heard the man that robbed her of something so precious and the dream of a special night with the one she loved chuckling and laughing behind her. Especially when she felt his firm grip on her plump and perfect rear end.

It didn’t take more than a moment for Edelgard to feel the man’s grip go from simply holding on to her rear end to smacking her ass cheeks as hard as he could. One slap after the next, Edelgard was reminded that she was moving on her own now, without the lord moving his hips even a little bit. She was pushing her quickly-reddening rear end against his lap and stuffing herself with his cock without him even having to say a word. At least until the young empress felt the disgusting lord grab onto the horns that she had still attached to her hair.

Right at that moment, he started to thrust into her at a quick and powerful pace, causing shameful moans to spill out of her with each thrust. Right up until the moment that the lord pulled himself out of her pussy and slapped his throbbing shaft down against her perfect rear end. Edelgard couldn’t take a breath before she felt rope after rope of his cum splattered against her perfect ass and her well-toned back, making her shudder when she realized that he still wasn’t done with her. But she kept her teeth tightly clenched onto her lower lip to keep the revolting lord from realizing that she was almost on the verge of her orgasm once again.

Unfortunately, before she could think about what he was about to do next, she felt him pull his hips back and put his full weight against her body. In the next moment, Edelgard found herself pressed against the bed with a fat man’s dick filling her cunt once again. And in the moment after that, she felt the revolting lord thrusting into her just as roughly as he did before he came just a moment ago. Pleasure and lust started to quickly rush through the young empress’ body as she was fucked into the bed once again, this time forced to feel every single pound of the fat man’s weight against her back and her plump rear end as he hammered into her.

Tears started to well into Edelgard’s eyes as she felt the lord thrust into her at a quicker pace than he did before, his grip on her horns getting even tighter while he filled her with his cock over and over again. And over and over again, the young empress felt the pleasure in her body growing more and more with each thrust. Something that she hated that she felt. But she couldn’t stop her inner walls from convulsing around the moderate dick that plunged into her pussy and hammered against the entrance to her womb.

A sharp and heated breath spilled from her lips when the lord brought one of his hands from her horn to her breast, leaving her feeling his fat fingers sinking into the perfect skin of her breasts. But she didn’t let him know just how good she was feeling as she teetered on the edge of orgasm and trying to hold off on it. Edelgard didn’t want to cum around this man’s cock, especially as he chuckled and laughed at her while fucking her as hard as he could. Instead, she leaned down and bit onto the pillow as the pain of him hammering into her pussy started to grow and meld into the pleasure that she was feeling.

On the other hand, the fat and revolting lord didn’t want to stop until he managed to push his precious empress to her limits and into an orgasm that he knew she’d enjoy. Which is exactly why he stopped thrusting his hips into her and allowed them to lay there with his full weight on her body. Of course, it brought a smile to his lips to feel her starting to push back against him once again, doing her best to feel his cock inside of her despite his weight keeping her pinned down tightly against the bed.

The lord stayed still and started to toy with Edelgard’s breast as she fucked herself on his cock, bringing them both pleasure that he knew she was feeling from the way her inner walls quivered around his shaft. Of course, it only meant that he had to wait until she came around his member before he got what he wanted. But that didn’t stop him from relishing in the knowledge that he turned his reluctant Empress Edelgard into his own fucktoy in a single night just by stealing her virginity and fucking her as hard as he could.

A deep and hearty chuckle left him as he started to thrust into the empress once again, though. “How does it feel, Empress? I can feel your pussy quivering around my cock as you push yourself back against me. I thought that you wouldn’t be the type of woman to enjoy a man like me in bed.” He quickly yanked Edelgard’s head back with her horn, forcing her to let go of the sheets and the pillow while letting out a sharp yelp. “I’m glad to know that I was wrong.~”

The young empress couldn’t stop herself from screaming in bliss after that when the lord slammed himself into her once again, rocking his hips in the same pace that she was moving her own. Her lips curled into a faint smile as she closed her eyes, allowing those tears that welled into her eyes to finally roll down her cheeks and stain her face. The mixture of pleasure, pain, shame, disgust, and lust that coursed through Edelgard made her head spin as she felt the man thrust into her with all of his weight once again.

Of course, the feeling of him hammering into her cunt only made the scream of pleasure that she let out fill the room around them when another quickly followed it. But she quickly and eagerly buried her head into the pillow in front of her as she tried to fight back the ever-increasing pleasure that rushed through her body and filled her mind. “You… Fat… Bastard…” A sharp and blissful breath left Edelgard when she felt the man slam his hips into her again, causing her lips to curl into an uneasy and shameful smile when she reached the orgasm that she wasn’t wanting to experience with this revolting man.

The feeling of the man’s cock slamming into her pussy as deep as he could make it, pressing against the entrance to her womb, caused Edelgard to go over the edge and into her shameful orgasm. She gasped and screamed as he yanked on her horns and forced her to lift her head up from the pillow that she had buried her face into. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks as her inner walls clamped down around the man’s shaft in a mixture of ecstasy and pain. And those tears flowed even faster when she heard the excited and shameless moan that spilled from her lips in the same moment.

However, it only took Edelgard another moment to realize that the man had slammed himself inside of her and that she was able to feel his shaft throb and pulse against her inner walls. Meaning that he had cum inside of her without a care in the world, pumping her womb full of whatever seed he could dump into her. Her eyes widened for only a moment before she felt the lord’s hand move from her breast to her plump and perfect ass cheek, grabbing on to her skin and letting his fingers sink into her ass.

Of course, it took only another moment for the young empress to realize that, not only had she been filled with enough of a disgusting man’s seed that she’d likely end up pregnant. But she also realized that she had cum from him fucking her and had done exactly what he wanted her to do. Her lower lip quivered as shame filled her mind and her body, leaving her wanting to cry and vomit when she realized everything that had just happened. But she couldn’t bring herself to do either as the slob of a lord slapped both of her ass cheeks once after the other and gestured toward the door out of his room. “S-Sending out your empress now that you’ve cum inside of me? I thought your goal was to give me a disgusting heir to help rule my kingdom…”   
  
“In due time, my dear Empress Edelgard. For now, I’m sure that we are both satisfied with how this night turned out. You may leave and acquire those provisions that you’re wanting. And if you ever need more, then you’re free to invite me for another night of fun with you.~” The lord dragged his tongue along his lips as he watched his beautiful and sexy empress get up off of his bed and yank the sheet off of it, wrapping her body in it. Fortunately, he was now able to see a very thin veil covering her shapely and wonderful body, giving it just the smallest amount of grace when he stared.

Now that her torture was done and that her heart was filled with the same of having cum from such a revolting man cumming inside of her, Edelgard turned her attention toward the door out of this man’s room and opened it. “T-Thank you for providing our warriors the provisions they need for the war effort. If… If I need anything else, I’ll be sure to call on your help, my dear lord.” The young empress let out a heavy sigh as another tear trailed down her cheek and she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her and making her way through the halls in nothing but a bedsheet barely covering her perfectly developed body.

Of course, as his empress left his room, it pleased the lord to see that she was walking with a limp. It pleased him enough to make him get up from his bed and make his way toward his door, peeking out of it to see the thing sheet illuminate in the glow of the hallway lights and show off Edelgard’s body to him once again. As well as the limp that she was now walking with after he just stole her virginity and fucked her as hard as he could. “Be sure to call me to your chambers if you require my company tonight!~”


End file.
